


They say the world is mine and they ain't wrong

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Series: nothing but notes [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The American Empire, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: He's the king of a castle of sand.





	They say the world is mine and they ain't wrong

**Author's Note:**

> 6PM in New York by Drake, this time.

He takes another shot, drinks enough to smile, grins wide and casts his gaze out the window.

New York is a glittering myriad of buildings and bright horizons, and America has his eyes fixated on the skyline. His shoulders are set straight. The phone keeps ringing but he won’t pick it up, but he won’t. Doesn’t matter who it is.

He takes another shot, grins harder. Could be Russia, telling him about his failures. About how he’ll fall like he did, crumble and disappear into a shell of ash. Could be England, to tell him everything he’d screwed up. They were supposed to be allies, but America scoffed and kicked a bucket at  _ that.  _ Could be Canada, pretending to care, when all he really wanted was favors and protection and prestige and fucking money.

Could be anyone, but he didn’t want to answer a single one of them. He took another shot, felt the burn in the back of his throat and grinned at the city.

Didn’t matter what they thought, he thinks with a slam of his hand to the table,  _ I’ll change the world anyways.  _ He had no time for their doubts or fears.

And the world?

The world was his to change alright.


End file.
